


It ws never my intention to brag

by ravioleeheicho



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: College!AU, M/M, aero physics major!oikawa, nerd!oikawa but like not actually a nerd. You know, punk!Iwaizumi, typical alien stuff, vocalist!iwaizumi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-17
Updated: 2019-01-17
Packaged: 2019-10-11 21:20:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17454521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ravioleeheicho/pseuds/ravioleeheicho
Summary: Never had Iwaizumi thought he'll lose his cool over a panini.Cause never did he also thought he'll get to meet Oikawa





	It ws never my intention to brag

_god does it feel so good?_

 

_But I got him where I want him now_

 

_And if you could then you know you would_

 

_Cause god it just feels soooo_

 

_It just feels so good_

 

Iwaizumi looked up the high walls wondering whose voice is that. The voice is feminine yet filled with power and strength beside the fact that the outside walls of the tokyo dome was filled people waiting. His dad brought him in the city to pick up something and  never did he thought he'll get stuck up in this area. Where is his dad anyway? The young mermerized boy was yanked away from the crowd and his body felt the coldness of his blood filling out his veins. 

 

"Hey kid, you lost?" 

 

When he turn around he found a security guy leaning over a wall and behind his head is a poster shouting "PARAMORE Live in Tokyo"

 

"Uhm just waiting for my dad" The guy nodded at him and continued leaning on the wall. "P-paramore? Who are they mister?" Iwaizumi is polite. His mom told him so. 

 

"Oh them? those noisy foreigners are in a band called paramore. That's them" He looked at the gates of the dome with his index finger pointing at barely-seen-orange haired girl "You hear them? course you did. It's so loud" He let out a grumble and looked away from the gates to Iwaizumi. 

 

"You think so? It's nice" He smile fade away quickly when he saw the man shot him a glare "Ha ha ha nothing" he smiled awkwardly praying to gods out there to save him from the man. 

 

Not long after his dad came back with a huge black bag resting on his back "Come on, Hajime" 

 

When they arrived at home he locked himself in his room and immediately searched his uncle's albums.

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I wasnt able to find any pop punk au or punk Iwaizumi so here i am making and filling up the void in my fujoshi heart.


End file.
